


Can I Stay?

by amusawale



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec, Night, hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 02:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12695589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusawale/pseuds/amusawale
Summary: Magnus wakes up alone. he doesn't like it.





	Can I Stay?

**Author's Note:**

> This work was requested by @A_entchen on Twitter to match her magnificent art. I hope I did it justice.

Magnus didn't know what woke him. One minute he was dreaming about an absolutely magnificent concoction involving tea, whiskey, and rosemary and wondering how in Hades he'd never thought to mix those before, the next he was startling awake and blinking into the dark. He looked at the space beside him, feeling the silky warmth of the sheet beneath his fingers...in spite of the fact that he was here damn near every night, Magnus wasn't quite used to having a sleeping companion beside him. 

He wasn't used to having _Alec_ beside him.

Every morning he woke, it was a total surprise all over again. He kept waiting for the other shoe to drop. For Alec to realize that this wasn't what he really wanted. Or to realize that Magnus was more trouble than he was worth...

Every day, Alec surprised him by still being here. By still wanting Magnus.

_"Magnus, I don't think I can live without you."_

Those words played over and over in Magnus' disbelieving mind. Who said that? His Alexander was such a brave creature, wearing his heart on his sleeve and trusting that Magnus would not crush it beneath his careless hands.

Magnus tried his best to live up to Alexander's expectations of him.

But now the other side of the bed was empty, the sheet cooling. Alexander was...not here.

Magnus got out of bed, thinking to go pour himself a drink, maybe see if there was a text on his phone explaining this sudden absence. An emergency at the institute perhaps? Something wrong with someone in Alexander's family? But why wouldn't this boyfriend wake him then?

" _Magnus I need you..."_

How many times and in how many ways did Alexander say that to him every day? But now he was just...gone from the bed. Without a word.

Magnus padded softly to the living room where he'd left his phone and where his minibar was. Perhaps he'd try making that concoction now. It would be a great distraction. 

He stopped short as he reached the single step that would take him to the living room. A dark silhouette stood on the terrace, back to the room. 

Tall.

Lanky.

Naked.

With a serious case of bedhead.

Alexander hadn't left after all.

Magnus let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. His eyes trailed down the pale column of Alexander's body, catching on the twin globes of his ass, gleaming faintly in the moonlight. Magnus sighed deeply; the sight of his boyfriend never failed to render him short of breath. His fingers tingled with the need to touch, to hold those twin peaks in his palms, squeeze gently, perhaps urge their owner back to the warmth of their bed and make him tired enough to sleep.

"Can't sleep?" he asked softly.

"Just thinking," Alexander replied, seemingly unsurprised by his presence. Magnus walked softly toward him, leaning in the glass doorway that separated the living room from the terrace and watching the minuscule shivers that ran up and down Alec's naked body.

"About?" he asked.

"Us," Alec said, turning his head slightly so Magnus could see his smile.

Magnus gave in to temptation. He was wearing a bathrobe and he needed to share his warmth with the shivering man in front of him. He felt compelled. He took the final step that brought him outside, flush against Alexander's back, and wrapped his arms, and the robe, around them both.

"Better?" he whispered, nipping at Alexander's ear.

Alec took a deep breath and leaned back against him, "Much," he said. There was a smile in his voice and Magnus could feel an answering bubble of joy in his chest.

"You were going to tell me what you're thinking about," he reminded Alec.

"I was thinking that I want to stay here forever," Alexander said.

 

 


End file.
